Forbbiden Love
by nightwolf2391
Summary: A tale of two different supernatural species who are in a raging war with each other but then something from their past comes back to bite them in the ass
1. Chapter 1: Information: Zane

Prologue: They are unsure of their pasts. 

They are fighting for their present.

They are concerned for their future.

**Chapter one: Information (Zane).**

** It was a cloudy morning on the 16****th**** of October 2007. In Brasov, a small town in Transylvania, a nightmare was about to begin for two of the town's residents who were not as they seemed.**

** In a small pub a narrator was trying his best to scare a crowd of people; most of which were booing and shouting their choice swear words at him through the smoke clad room. Even though none of the audience was paying particular attention to what he was saying (unless it was to insult him) there was one who was paying less attention than the rest, he was a werewolf leader. His name was Zane; he was of medium build, about 6 foot tall, with black shoulder length hair, piercing and questioning blue eyes and with an attitude that fit his catch phrase "I take no prisoners" right down to the nail. He was wearing a long, black denim coat, jet-black sneakers, dark denim jeans, pitch-black shades and a mid-night blue, long sleeved shirt and on the cuff of his coat was his packs emblem.**

**Zane wasn't the only werewolf in the pub that night, his second in command, Luna, was looking for him through the smoky atmosphere. Luna was also of medium build, about 5 foot 7inc, with blond hair cut just below the ear and with one single streak of deep mid-night blue on the right hand side of her head, her eyes were greener than the lushest leaves in summer, with an attitude that was as steely as her leaders but, unknown to anyone else, she looked up to Zane with more than just respect. **

** When she finally saw him through the smoke he was almost out of the back door,**

"**Hi Zane wait-up!" She called after him. Luna new that he hadn't heard her because he was obviously still absorbed in his own thought process so she slipped through the door and jogged after him. After a few feet Zane felt that someone was following him so he quickly sidestepped into an alleyway and waited for the person to walk by. When they did he leapt out and grabbed them in an arm lock and snarled in their ear,**

"**Why are you following me?" He tightened his grip.**

"**Zane let me go, its Luna." Luna said through gritted teeth, Zane released his grip and shook her hand in apology. **

** Luna said that it was ok and in future she would not sneak up on him like that. Zane gave a shadow of a chuckle and inquired**

"**So was there a reason for following your leader?" Luna nodded and replied,**

"**You won't believe what's happened" As she handed the daily issue to him. As he scanned the front page his expression darkened so much that you could distinctly see the shadow of the wolf on his face. When he looked up from the paper his eyes had gone as black as a moonless and starless night and, without a word, he walked off at full pace down the alleyway and out of sight, leaving Luna to follow in the wake of his shadow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Information: Rose

**Chapter two: Information (Rose).**

** At the same time that Zane read the paper a beautiful young woman with long flowing, blood red hair was walking through a park only three streets away. Her name was Rose; she was as beautiful as the flower but as hard and sharp as its thorns and she was the most feared of vampire elders, although she was fairly new to the role. She had quite a strong build for a woman, was 5 feet 11incs tall, her eyes were steely grey and gave the impression that she could see right through you and her attitude was basically "Don't even think about looking at or touching me." She was dressed in a black and blood red corset with black jeans; her boots came all the way up to her thigh and had a dagger holder on the sides of them and she wore over the top of her corset a red leather jacket which came down to her waist, on the sleeve of which was her cults emblem: **

**It was in memory of the old leader, he had been a fearless fighter and merciless hunter but now he was gone and Rose had been left to take up his mantle. **

**Her every step was a whisper; the only evidence that she had been there was the swirling of leaves left in her wake. She walked on until she came to the swings; she sat upon one of them and thought of how she would lead the coven now that the werewolf clan had killed the old leader, she spat on the ground at the thought. Rose had trained under the old lead himself and had been appointed his successor upon his death. Rose had not only come to the park to think, she had come to the park to see if she could flush out a follower. She had sensed that someone was following her from the moment she had left the covens home but she wasn't sure whom.**

"**Rose?" A whisper came on the wind and she scanned the bushes near by for the culprit,**

"**Show yourself." Came her reply. A figure cloaked in shadow stepped forward and introduced himself.**

"**Chill Rose it's only me, Jase." Said the vampire, coming out of the shadows, Rose relaxed and shook her head, Jase was the joker of the clan but also a great fighter and the second in command, but it was common knowledge the he fancied Rose. She, however, took no notice of these rumours. Jase was well built, not too skinny on the arms or legs but not too muscular to be noticed, he was 5 ft 10 inc, his eyes were a shade of chocolate brown, which were guarantied to melt anyone's heart (unfortunately for him it didn't work on his leader, when he tried to turn on the seduction with her she would slap him so hard he wouldn't show his face for a week). His attitude was as different from his leaders as it could get. **

** "So what would a joker like you be doing looking for me?" Rose queried, mentally adding: **and don't say because I'm your girl and you were worrying about me. **But Jase didn't say anything in return; for once his expression was serious, he handed her that day's paper. Rose took it with the impression that he was pulling another prank; she scanned the front page and felt her fangs beginning to grow and the bile rising to her throat.**

"**We're leaving." Was all she said and then she stalked away with her face as pale as death with Jase not far behind; he knew that the war had begun again.**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions made: Zane

**Chapter three: Decisions made. (Zane)**

** "SILENCE!" Zane shouted over the racket of his outraged clan, all noise died at once, any threat or insult died in its owner's throat, everyone was listening intently.**

"**I know you're all extremely enraged by what that blood sucking parasite has done! But we mustn't start acting like a pack of rabid dogs eager for the hunt. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" The last part was spoken in a tone that was barely more than auditable even for werewolf hearing. There were murmurs of agreement and "crystal" from around the hall. The place where Zane had gathered his clan was, to say the least, magnificent. Of course it still had that sense of death and foreboding about it, but it looked, to normal people, like a very rich, old, gothic mansion. On the other hand, every supernatural being that passed by knew it was the werewolves' home turf and knew well enough to stay away. Zane inclined his head in thanks to his clan then said, in a tone as calm as he could muster,**

"**That's better. Now, I wish to speak to the members of my council. If you will gentle-men." Several members of the crowd followed him into a side room where they would put forward their plans of attack and ideas for their survival.**

** Luna smiled to herself as the door to the council room closed. It seemed only yesterday that Zane and she had been playing in the grand gardens of the old clan mansion in England. Zane had been so scared of the idea of a fight or a war that he always skipped the combat training lessons (unless he got caught and forced to go); sometimes he'd be so scared that he would twitch at the most minute sound or movement. And yet, watching how he had progressed and how he had become the powerful leader whom they all respected and loved, she couldn't be prouder to call herself his friend and his second in command.**

** After five and a half hours of heated discussion and debate, the council and Zane finally decided that they would confront the leader of the vampires and crush her once and for all.**

"**We attack in three hours times my brothers!" Zane announced as the council room door swung shut behind him,**

"**Are you sure about this?" Luna asked Zane when he took her aside for some guidance,**

"**Yes, of course, why do you ask?" he replied, smiling in what he hoped was a disarming way. But the smile quickly dropped when he saw that Luna was staring at him with one eyebrow raised.**

"**I'm asking because you're shaking again. Just like you did when we were kids, your not ready for this Zane, you've only been in one major battle and you weren't even the leader then. You can't expect your fear to just ebb away after one fight." She was distressed and scared for him, but she knew that Zane would never admit that he was still mortally afraid of a war or fight, or so she thought.**

"**What? Your imagining things, I'm fine… Or at least I will be when this is over." Was his answer, Luna couldn't believe it, Zane was actually admitting to being scared, but she didn't gloat because she was proud of him for admitting it so freely. **

"**I can get through this, if you're still with me?" Zane asked, again with a smile, one that sparkled like a mid-day sun. She smiled and nodded at him. How could she refuse that smile? The smile of her dear friend and the man she loved.**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions made: Rose

**Chapter four: Decisions made. (Rose)**

** The look of outrage and blood lust was plain on all of the vampires' faces as Rose told them of the treachery the werewolves had committed.**

"**Yes I know, I know but if we were to just go round there and start a fight we would be just as brainless as them, now is that what you want?" The crowd collectively shook their heads, partly through shame and partly at the thought of them being the same as werewolves.**

"**Thank you, now does anyone have any logical suggestions?" she inquired, many of the vampires had thoughtful expressions etched on to their faces, but no one spoke up. Eventually it was Jases' cocky voice that rang, clear as crystal, through the crowed hall**

"**This is going to seem like suicide but, what if we let them come to us? That way we aren't starting the fight and I'll bet my amazing good looks," he flashed a dazzling smile at Rose, "that that's what they'll do anyway." Rose looked at him, stunned. She had never thought him the thinking type. Others around the hall were overcoming their amazement and nodding their heads in approval. Jase looked around the hall at all the nodding heads, feeling very pleased with himself. **Finally, **he thought, **a bit of stardom and fame for the joker. Now maybe Rose will actually see me for what I am instead of just a thorn in the side of her perfect body.

"**Jase…Jase…Jase!" Roses' voice shot through his thoughts and fantasizing like a speeding bullet. He blinked and looked at her to show that he was listening,**

"**As I was saying. Even though most if not all of your previous ideas have been extremely farfetched and suicidal, this time I really think that you have come through for us. Ok I want everyone ready within three hours time please" **

** He smiled, a dashing debonair smile hoping to make Rose swoon and fall into his arms; unfortunately she just smiled back and then walked away towards the stairs. Jase watched her go wistfully but he was brought out of his fantasizing by many slaps on the back from his fellow vampires, whom were congratulating him on his best idea to date. Five floors down Rose turned from the winding staircase and went through a set of white double doors hung with strips of plastic on the other side; the room she was in was called the WDL (Weapons Development Lab). There were unfinished blue prints of various weapons lining the walls and an empty mug on the side.**

"**Hay Romeo you here? We have a plan." Her call echoed through the lab without answer. **Funny I wonder where he is. He never leaves this room.** Rose mused to herself, and then just as she was about to repeat her call but louder, a heavily Transylvanian accented voice said from behind another door within the lab**

"**In here Rose, I heard you." The voice belonged to Romeo, a coffee coloured vampire with shoulder length black hair; he was 6 foot 5incs, reasonably well muscled, had eyes that were as dark as coco beans, he wore a white lab coat with a black polo neck top and blue denim jeans on underneath. His hands were rough from hours of building and developing weapons but they could also be as soft as silk, when he was seducing an innocent beauty to expose her neck to him. Usually he was quite good natured but if you disregarded his "babies" (any of the weapons that he had made period) he would not hesitate to strip you of your skin, piece by tiny piece.**

** The room that Rose followed his voice into was bigger than the WDL and deprived of all the blue prints, sideboards and tool draws. Instead at the far end of the room there were a series of targets and lining the walls were various completed weapons of all shapes and sizes. There was also a desk with a single chair, Romeo offered the chair to Rose and sat himself upon the desktop.**

"**Now, vot can I do for you zis fine evening?" Romeo inquired as he sat down. Rose explained what had been in the paper and then told him how Jase had come up with their plan of action. **

"**We need you to get everyone organised and geared up in less than three hours time." She concluded. Romeo nodded his head thoughtfully, after a few minutes he said in his calm voice,**

"**Sounds like the verevolves have gone too far zis time. I'll have everyone ready, don't vorry." With that he jumped from the desk and walked to the door, but as he pulled it open he turned as if to say something else to Rose and then thought better of it and walked out. Rose blinked at Romeo's unusual behaviour, as he was normally quite straight forward, before smiling, **that Romeo, he always keeps me guessing.


	5. Chapter 5: The fight and the meeting

Chapter five: The fight and the meeting.

Chaos reigned in the werewolves' coven, with everybody preparing him or herself, both mentally and physically, for the fight that would ensue within the next fifteen minutes. Zane, however, was preparing himself in a very different way to his troops, in the kitchen. He had just downed he sixteenth shot glass of straight whiskey on the rocks and was reaching out for the bottle again when it was snatched away from his protesting fingers by none other than,

"Luna! Give that back." He growled. Luna made no move to do so but in stead tipped the rest of the bottle down the sink before his eyes, I'll be in trouble tomorrow she thought but she knew that it was for the best. Zane looked at her with the air of a child about to kick up an almighty stink

"Why'd you..."

"Because you can fight better with a clear head and you don't need whiskey to conker this stupid fear of yours." She cut across him and he hung his head in shame. She knelt beside him and said apologetically,

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean all of that." But Zane shook his head and smiled

"No you're right, I'm being stupid. I can and will master this. Thanks Luna." He stood up quite steadily and, very uncharacteristically, hugged her then he turned away from her with new fire in his eyes and his heart. Luna didn't move a muscle, her heart raced as she held on to the warm feeling of her slim body pressed against his well-muscled chest. She let out the breath she had been holding and smiled wider than ever before, there might be hope for us yet.

Back inside the mansion the other werewolves were making the final pre-battle checks: loading weapons and making sure they had refill mags, stretching out their muscles and some were even downing small glasses of blood just so that they could be sure that they would be on top form.

"Ten minutes guys, ten minutes." Zane called on his way to the weapons vault. As Zane entered the vaults' corridor the motion censored lights blinked into life over head. However, instead of going all the way to the vaults' triple dead locked, steel bulkhead door, he lent his back against the wall and slumped down to the floor. _God I'm such a coward, I'm scared brainless by this fight and I can't even tell Luna to back off __he thought to himself with his head resting lightly on his hands. He had known for a while now that Luna was very much in love with him and he had just been reminded of it when she had relaxed into him when he hugged her in the kitchen upstairs. Unfortunately he could neither return nor deny this love for the simple fact that they had been best friends since they were kids and wasn't about to lose her now. _

_Zane jumped as the lights blinked off again because of how long he had been sitting still. Sighing, he stood and carried on toward the weapons vault with the lights as his guide._

_ "Put the lids back on those bottles now lads, we'll need the blood to wash our mouths out with later HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jase took one last swig out of his bottle of O+ blood and then replaced the lid as he laughed heartily, the rest of the clan seized on the joke and followed his lead, replacing the lids and laughing at the irony of his words. Jase turned and saw Rose standing in the far corner of the room staring out of the window, watching the sun as she began her descent. Fancying his chances he walked through the thronging crowd of vampires and headed towards her. _

"_You know a picture might last that little bit longer." Jase commented in a sarcastic tone, Rose chuckled under her breath and turned to face him._

"_Watch your tone Jase, just because you came up with the excellent battle plan doesn't mean I'm going to let you into my knickers." She said as she lightly slapped his cheek and walked away toward Romeo, whom had just appeared from the crowd. Jase scowled and rubbed his cheek a little to take away the sting, not from the slap but from the rejection. _

_ The tall vampire looked very out of place amongst everyone else, his mouth was set in a grimly determined line as he watched Rose approach him._

"_Hey, you've finally decided to join us. Good we need everyone to pitch in and help with this one, what's' up?" Rose said to Romeo as she stopped in front of him, he smiled sheepishly at her and answered by saying_

"_Haha very funny Rose, very funny. I thought you might like to no zat our furry friends are on the vay." Roses' expression darkened, her canines began their decent toward her lower lip and her fists clenched in anticipation. _

"_How far are they?" Her voice shook as she questioned Romeo,_

"_About a mile and a half and closing fast. Want me to kill the lights?" Many emotions were crossing Roses face as she nodded in answer; fear that they might not win, surprise for not realising just how close her adversary was and hunger, for unlike the others she had not had blood at all not even to strengthen herself for the fight which was suddenly upon her. Romeo darted back the way he had come, passing the message to be ready as he went. Rose turned and did the same; the coven sprang into action as they made hasty preparations, making the most of their supernatural speed._

_ Zane uttered a low hiss as he changed from wolf to human form, Luna and the rest of his clan appeared similarly behind him. In the gathering gloom they encircled the old house, their noses wrinkling at the stench of their enemies. Although his breathing was steady, Zanes' hands were shaking slightly and he was extra cautious as to where he placed his feet._

"_Quiet as you can guys'." Zane whispered as they drew closer the rear of the house. As silent as ghosts they sneaked forward and crouched below the windowpanes and beside the back door._

"_I've got a bad feeling about this Zane, why are the lights off?" A red headed and green-eyed werewolf asked in hushed tones, Zane shook his head and replied just as softly,_

"_I'm not sure…stay alert Seth, stay alert all of you." Seth nodded; he was Zanes' technical guy. He handled the mansions security system amongst other things. He was 5 foot 9 incs tall, very skinny, very nerdy and very quick, which made him the fighter who usually landed the first punch. _

_ As he gave the signal to start forcing entry Zanes' hands shook a little more violently and his breathing became a little more ragged. Luna had been right; this impending fight was raking Zane to the core. But he knew it had to be done, the vampire hoard had to be stopped once and for all. The back door eased open and the werewolves started to file inside, Zane was first through the door followed closely by Luna who in turn was followed by Seth with the rest of the pack close behind. When everyone was through the door they fanned out and began searching for the vampires, as he searched Zane drew in a shuddering breath through his nose trying to sniff out his adversary. In doing so however he didn't notice Seth slip quietly back out of the door and close and lock it behind him. Then all hell broke loose: the vampire clan came from everywhere, swarming around the werewolves like wasps around honey. Teeth and claws flashed and clashed as the two groups of immortals ignored their weapons array and started to rip into each other the old fashioned way. _

_ In the midst of the charge and the fighting Romeo had also slipped unnoticed from the mansion and meet up with Seth in a back alley,_

"_Well that went off alright didn't it?" Seth commented as the coffee vampire came level with him._

"_Yeah Yeah. You were right and I was wrong, now let's get out of here before they realise huh?" Romeo replied minus his fake Transylvanian accent. Seth nodded and chuckled as they walked away from the bloodbath inside the mansion. Back inside Rose was in the middle of the fray when both she and Zane looked up and saw each other, growled simultaneously and lunged themselves at each other. As they slammed into each other with horrifying force Zanes' shoulder bone caught Rose in the mouth, causing her to catch her lip with her extended fangs. As Zane carried more muscle weight than Rose he ended up on top of her as she hit the floor after the initial impact, but she managed to clip his lip with her elbow, causing it to begin bleeding as freely as her lip was._

_ He snarled and picked Rose up by the neck of her top and threw her against the wall, but failed to notice that she had the front of his shirt in much the same steely firm grip. As a result of their combined grips and the force by which Zane had thrown Rose they both ended up slamming into the north sidewall. Rose let out a sharp breath as she hit the wall but didn't have chance to recover before Zanes' heavy form had slammed into her and pined her where she was. However, as they slammed together the force of the throw caused them come face to face, their lips got crushed together and their eyes locked in surprise, and then they lent into each other, into the kiss. As the two leaders lost themselves in the moment the exchanged more than just saliva, their cut lips were still breathing freely meaning that they now had a small amount of each other's blood in their veins._


End file.
